Inhibitions
by TheBookBully
Summary: There was that spark that flickered behind her eyes. It was a look that challenged him, dared him almost to take that other step and push her once again. Oh, how he truly loved to see her annoyed. George has something very special planned for Hermione's Birthday. Twin Exchange September 2012 Challenge Entry.


**A/N**: "Hey there! This is my entry to the September'12 Twins Exchange monthly challenge! It was nice tackling a fun little romcom for a change and I hope you like it! Thanks" –E

oOo

Prompt (choose at least one):

Purple

Crookshanks

**Humming**

Pairings:

**Hermione/**Fred or **George**

Hermione/Percy

Hermione/Viktor

Quotes (choose at least one):

"I said some awful things that night, didn't I?"

"You know I'm not a fan of Wizard's Chess."

"**The mere thought of it has my fingers tingling!"**

Themes (optional): 

**Hermione's birthday- September 19****th**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo Inhibitions oOo**

Hermione sat on the Weasley's couch, enjoying the warm September morning by taking time away from work to delve into a new book. She was so lost in its pages, she didn't notice George come down the stairs; it wasn't until a soft humming broke her silence did she look up and see him. He was at the window, looking out over the front lawn and humming the jingle from some cauldron commercial or something but when George looked up to notice her watching him, the tune quickly changed to "Happy Birthday".

Hermione laughed and watched as George continued to hum, bouncing slighting on the balls of his feet while glancing over the mantelpiece. Molly had mentioned to her than George would be stopping by soon that day. Fred had the morning shift at the shop, and George had agreed to help his mother with that evening's preparation; the Weasley matriarch had insisted on throwing her a large birthday dinner, no matter how much Hermione had protested.

Hermione had been living at The Burrow for the past few weeks. Her amazing, fixer-upper apartment had been such an exciting investment until she had actually starting doing the renovations her "do it all at once' attitude had left Hermione's flat in a constant state of deconstruction. Moving back into The Burrow had been spontaneous, but Molly was eager to have people back in her house again and Hermione glad to have a working bathroom. It was working out well.

Hermione watched as George casually looked at the scattering of family photos on the mantelpiece, still humming to himself. He picked up a picture of Harry and Ginny from their wedding day and smiled, running a hand through his shaggy hair before setting it down and moving to the next. All the while still humming. Hermione wasn't fooled.

"George?" she asked slowly, closing her book. "What are you up to?"

He turned around, a model of pure innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"No," she said sharply, quickly standing up and moving towards him in fast, determined strides that backed him into the mantelpiece. "Don't even think of it!"

"Hermione-"

"No, George. No," she shook her head. "Your mum has gone through a _ridiculous_ amount of work preparing for this dinner, please don't ruin in!"

"Don't worry, pet," he said, his hand on her shoulder. "I learned long ago not to play pranks on my mother."

"Well, good."

"You, on the other hand, I never grow tired of messing with."

Hermione scowled at him, her arms crossed in that familiar way, and George couldn't help laughing. Oh, how he truly loved to see her annoyed.

There was that spark that flickered behind her eyes, her brow furrowed and her lips a thin line; it was a look that challenged him, dared him almost to take that other step and push her once again. In school, Hermione would come up to him, all in a huff with her prefect badge so shiny as she yelled at him, unaware that the more she told him off, the more he wanted it.

Now it was no different. Even though they didn't see one another as often, in those moments when they were together he reveled in seeing her blush, in seeing her temper take over. He wanted her to storm up to him, flushed and wild, so full of passion. However, George was finding himself wanting that passion in other ways as he envisioned her in his arms, that lovely flush spreading all across her body.

"Consider it my birthday gift to you." he continued.

"The mere thought of it has my fingers tingling," Hermione spat. "George, you can't seriously do this to me!"

But he was back to humming again, looking down at his shoes as he kicked at the edge of the rug nonchalantly, a smile still pulling at his mouth. Hermione ran her hands through her hair in frustration; no he wouldn't really, not today.

"Couldn't you just tell me-"

George laughed, the familiar sound bouncing around the Weasley's living room.

"No. Sorry, love."

He leant in, still chuckling, and kissed her cheek before sliding past and strolling towards the stairs. With one final wink, George was gone.

**oOo**

At Molly's sharp command, the knives jumped up onto the cutting board and quickly began chopping up parsnips as Hermione watched. Hermione was on kitchen duty, something she had insisted upon as Molly began planning her birthday dinner. Around them, the kitchen was alive with movement as Molly worked her amazing magic making the tomatoes simmer, salad toss and batter mix. Somehow between waving her wand and digging through cupboards for ingredients, Molly would take the time to teach a spell or explain how to pick the perfect artichoke. As always, Hermione was eager to learn.

Hermione stood by the kitchen window, looking out over the Weasley's backyard as she worked. The weather was surprisingly nice, feeling more like July or August than late September. However, the trees were just starting to show their change, the smaller underbrush already turning yellow; yet the brightest fall color was still the flaming red hair of George Weasley.

He was supposed to be setting up the tables and chairs- around two dozen people were expected for dinner- yet he was taking a surprisingly long time to do so. Hermione watched as he carefully moved the tables together, intently making certain they were straight before pulling out his wand and tapping the legs. Then he moved to the chairs, carefully inspecting each one, again tapping one with his wand. Hermione frowned.

George looked up suddenly, catching her watching him. A flash of worry crossed his face before that usual sly grin took over. He winked.

Hermione quickly looked away as a blush crept up her neck. Why did he always do that to her? Even when she _knew_ George was up to no good, how could that stupid smile of his send her heart racing like that? So she had a crush on him, that was fine. Her mind had come to terms with it; why couldn't her body behave? Hermione chanced another glance, but his back was turned to her now as he unstacked the lawn chairs and arranged them around the large table. He wasn't as muscular as he had been during his Quidditch days, yet Hermione still found herself unable to look away from his shoulders and arms as he worked.

She was close to George; he was practically a brother to her. Thankfully, after her relationship with Ron had ended several years ago, they had remained civil and she was able to maintain her friendship with his family. Hermione couldn't imagine her life without the large redheaded clan; they were her family now, too. However George, with those blue eyes and pet names had Hermione thinking thoughts far beyond that of sibling affection.

He was back to tapping the chairs with his wand again and her mind turned on all the possibilities of what he may be planning. Why did he always pick on her? While Fred and George were so often together in planning their jokes, it seemed George alone liked to pick on her especially. While part of her reveled in his little jokes, in his putting his arm around her and flashing that mischievous smile, the knowledge that he was planning something big left Hermione extremely apprehensive.

She had to stop him.

**oOo**

Hermione's birthday dinner was in full swing. The large table in the garden was full of talk and laughter as last lingering fireworks sparkled in the trees overhead. It was a good turnout; the seats were full of Weasleys, Order members, and friends from work all talking and laughing as they dug into the large feast. Victorie and Teddy were running around, their laughter breaking in through the chatter as they ran around the table, stopping only to steal sweets from Uncle Freddie. Even Charlie was there after extending a work visit. He was seated next to George, explaining some prank a few of the Dragon Reserve's new interns pulled off, but George wasn't listening. He was watching Hermione.

She was chatting with Ginny, who was seated to her left, between bites of lasagna and asparagus, nodding at whatever the youngest redhead was saying when she reached for her wine. Her soft, pink lips met the rim of her glass, pursing slightly as Hermione took a sip. He smiled.

George knew she had been watching him from the window as he set up the table and chairs earlier that afternoon. It was a task that would have taken him fifteen minutes max, but he had gone slowly, pausing at certain chairs and carefully inspecting the tables. It had worked. Joining the rest of the family at the dinner table, she had looked skeptical and only after a series of counter-jinxes on her chair did she sit down and smile his way.

George was careful not look too triumphant as she sipped on her wine, completely oblivious to his con. It was easy enough to slip the potion in her drink as she inspected her chair, no one had even noticed. Gluing her ass to the seat, or whatever she suspected, was perhaps a good prank for Percy's birthday or something; not for his Hermione.

No. Hermione he wanted free rather than constrained. He wanted her honest and unrestricted, cheeks flushed and laughing without care. He wanted her completely without hesitation or inhibition, which was exactly what the potion he slipped her would do.

"Another glass of wine, Hermione?" Harry asked, passing the bottle down the table.

"Alright."

His smile grew. Hermione never had more than two glasses of wine. It was starting to work.

"You George?"

"Sure."

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Charlie next to him, dragging George's eyes away from Hermione who was watching him intently, a small smile on her lips.

"No." answered George bluntly as he took another large gulp of his wine.

"Thanks a lot. What's up with you?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Hey, are you going to eat that?"

Before Charlie even had a chance to respond, George had grabbed one of the last rolls off of his brothers plate and shoved it in his mouth. Ignoring Charlie's complaint, George looked back at Hermione and the strange small smile that was growing on her face.

"What are you smiling at, Hermione?" He asked. "It's my stunning good looks, right? Or perhaps my amazing charm and personality?"

She laughed. "Sure, George."

Hermione leant forward and unbuttoned her sweater. Peeling off the soft, cream garment she was left in a very pretty plum-colored sundress that tied loosely around her neck and showed off the smoothness of her neck and shoulders. George found that girls always looked better in candlelight- but Hermione, she positively glowed.

"Isn't Hermione great?" George asked, turning to Remus who sat on the other side of him.

"Our birthday girl? Of course." Answered Remus, shooting a warm smile to Hermione, who was now listening quite intently.

"No, not just great. Great isn't good enough. Fantastic barely covers it."

"Yes, I suppose?"

"God, don't you just- you know, wanna bury your hands in her hair! Rip off that dress and see what's underneath- Just ravage her!"

Everyone within earshot grew silent. Hermione felt herself go red as Remus struggled for a coherent sentence. His mouth flapping like a fish as he looked between Hermione and George in embarrassment as Tonks leaned forward past her husband.

"George?" She asked slowly, trying to keep a grin off her face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Never better," he replied, "Little gassy perhaps, Mum's lasagna always does that to me."

He reached across the table for the wine bottle and, ignoring the glass in front of him, starting drinking straight from the bottle, to Molly's protests from the head of the table. Around him, everyone seemed to notice that something was up and had grown silent to watch. George had nearly finished off the bottle when he noticed Hermione.

"Oh of course! Hermione, Darling, _you_ will have another glass!"

"No thank you, George" She answered coolly.

His smile fell as he set down the wine bottle. George was confused; the potion should be in her system by now, she should be honest and willing. Why would she turn down a drink?

"Don't hold back, love. Give me your glass."

"I don't want another."

"But I gave you the potion!" George confessed. "It should be in full effect by now, lowered inhibitions, complete honesty- I slipped it in your drink."

"Yes I know you did. Which is why I swapped with yours when you weren't looking," she answered slowly, unable to stop the smile that stretched across her face.

George was silent for a moment, confusion lining his face as he looked at her. Then he was laughing, long, loud, completely uninhibited laughter as the rest of the party looked at each other in confusion, their own smiles growing.

"You _are_ clever Hermione! But I suppose that's one of the reasons I like you so much- well that and your fantastic, curvy little body. You know, I would give my other ear for just one night with you."

He winked again as Hermione blushed madly as his words and the entire table roared with laughter, George along with them as he reached once again for the wine bottle, downing the rest of it in one go.

"George, please tell me you didn't drink that inhibition potion?" laughed Fred from further down the table.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Molly.

"Not really," said Fred, still chuckling. "He'll just be a brutally honest ass until we get the antidote in him."

"Oh that should be fun!" exclaimed Ginny, leaning forward with anticipation. "Let's see… tell us how much you like Hermione again!"

Hermione tried to protest, elbowing Ginny in the side, but George had already started, glassy-eyed and smiling like an idiot.

"I've always liked Hermione! That hair? Merlin, I would do anything to bury my hands in it. I even smelled it once when she wasn't looking."

Again laughter, and Hermione found herself wondering if her whole head would soon erupt in flames it felt so hot. This wasn't supposed to be happening! When she noticed George spike her drink and switched them, she expected him to turn into a llama or projectile vomit, not confession his feelings for her in front of a huge audience! How had turning the prank back on George resulted in her _still_ getting embarrassed?

"And her neck," he continued, his voice dropping slightly as he looked across the table at Hermione. "To kiss and suck at the skin there. And down across her collarbone and then her breasts…"

His voice trailed off and Hermione found herself unable to breathe by the look he was giving her. His eyes sweeping across her neck to her chest left Hermione feeling naked under his gaze, as if he was really doing those things he said. Those things that Hermione found herself wanting.

George jumped to his feet, his chair crashing back onto the paving stones loudly. His eyes were still locked into Hermione's, boring into her as he stepped onto the table and advanced towards her. However, that's as far as he got before Charlie and Remus quickly grabbed an arm each and dragged him back to the ground.

"Oh, come off it!" He tried to protest.

"George, where is the antidote?"

"In my pocket- Look, I just want to touch her and kiss her."

"Hardly the time, mate, your mum is here."

As Remus and Charlie wrestled George in his chair as Fred tossed George's wand to Harry and grabbed the small vial from his brother's pocket. Prying it open, he dumped the pale green liquid into George's mouth and forced his jaw shut.

He fought them for another few seconds then was still. Like the tide receding, he slowly felt the antidote take hold as the effects of the potion were erased. Complete relaxation faded into realization and guilt as he looked up into the flushed face of Hermione Granger.

His redness quickly matched hers and he laughed weakly.

"Happy Birthday?"

**oOo**

To say that George's confessions were the highlight of the evening was an understatement. Through the rest of dinner, Hermione and George found themselves as the punch line of every joke and the subject of every discussion. George, not surprisingly, could somehow laugh it up. Flirting with her even more to help brush it aside, but it just made her more uncomfortable.

As everyone started making their way home, Hermione found herself helping Molly and Fleur gather the dishes. George, finally seeing his chance for a moment alone, cornered her when her arms full of dishes.

"I hope you aren't too mad at me."

"I really _should_ be furious."

"You aren't?"

She rolled her eyes and forced her way past him into the house. Dropping off the dirty dishes with Molly, who gave a less than subtle wink, Hermione moved back outside to where George was waiting for her.

"I don't know what you were doing, trying to give me a potion like that. Its obviously quite dangerous."

"Well I didn't know I was going to act that way." He defended, stepping out of her way as she cleaned off the tables with a flick of her wand. "When Fred and I tried it out we didn't try to jump one another."

"Which clearly shows you didn't test it properly! For potions with mood-altering qualities you really need to use at least a fifteen-person test group and- George cut it out! Why are you smiling like that?"

George laughed and, unable to resist the temptation, pulled her into a one-arm hug; He really did love to see her annoyed with him.

"Stop it, George" she fought him. "I'm still mad at you."

"But not furious. I'll take it."

She pushed him away, heading back towards the kitchen, but he held onto her hand.

"Come on, lets go for a walk."

"Its nearly midnight! Besides, I'm still m-"

"Mad at me, yes I know," he pulled her gently towards the gate leading out into the backyard. "Come on, pet. We have been through a lot tonight and you deserve an explanation. Perhaps even an apology."

"Really?"

"Perhaps."

Hermione looked at The Burrow's kitchen light longingly. It would be so easy to turn from him and go upstairs to bed. Yet his hand was so warm within her own and the words he said earlier still fresh in her mind. A sudden wave of bravery flooded her and she found herself nodding.

They cut through the Weasleys' garden, the wild vines and flowers brushing by their ankles as they walked through the underbrush towards the break in the fence and, after carefully stepping over it, headed out towards the orchard. The warm day had turned into a warm evening and the large moon illuminated the fields, making it easy to see.

"Why do you like to pick on me so?" Hermione asked after a while.

"I thought tonight would have cleared that up."

"So its because you, well" she paused. "Fancy me?"

"Don't be so shy about it," he teased. "That niffler's out of the bag now. Yes, I _fancy_ you."

"Oh," she said softly, turning her face from him she couldn't help the small smile that his confession pulled from her lips. Walking through the familiar paddock, George kicked an old, deflated quaffle with a dull _wumph! _that sent it into the tall grass outside the circle of trees. He watched it disappear into the shadows before once again starting to hum.

"Not that song again. Please, George."

But he only hummed louder.

"You should be nice to me," she said. "You really did put me in a bit of a spot."

"Well, really, its your fault for poisoning me."

"Me! You are the one who spiked _my_ drink in the first place!"

"Details, details."

Hermione huffed as George smiled. His hand was still in her own but he switched their position, threading his fingers within her own. He squeezed her hand gently. Silence fell between them again as they moved through the trees towards the pond. The moon had come fully out now and reflected on the smooth waters.

"What were you hoping I would do under the potion's influence?" Hermione asked.

George turned to face her. Hesitantly, he brought his hand to her face and pushed back one of the chocolate locks framing her face. When she didn't protest, George let his hand delve into her curls, massaging her scalp before combing through her hair with his fingers. Hermione sighed at his touch.

"I wanted to see you with your hair down."

"My hair is down."

George shook his head and pulled one of her long curls to his mouth, kissing it gently before letting it fall to her side.

"No its not."

Hermione was tempted; that distance between them was so narrow. It would be so easy to close it. Yet as she began to move, his mouth broke into that usual mischievous smile and he laughed softly, then stepped away.

"I wanted you wild. Free." he said as he walked towards the bank of the pond. Grabbing a discarded stick, he tossed it into the water with a splash.

"Instead I just ended up embarrassed."

"Which I never intended," he said seriously, turning back to her. "Mad is fine. Furious, I'll live. But embarrassed? Never and- and for that I do apologize. I'm sorry you had to hear what I felt."

There was a sudden sadness in his voice she had never heard before. George held her gaze strongly at first, then faulted under the pressure and looked down at his shoes. It took Hermione a moment to fully recognize it was doubt. Walking over she took his hand in hers once again.

"I was also sad," Hermione continued softly, her nerves threatening to choke her. "Sad that's how I found out you- you fancied me. It wasn't very romantic."

"It's not like, say, a walk by the water in the moonlight."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Exactly."

"Hermione?" he said softly, stepping closer and pulling her chin up to look at him. "I really do fancy you. Quite a bit, actually."

Hermione felt as if her legs had dissolved right into the bank of the pond. The way he looked at her, his eyes soft, yet questioning, sent fire rushing through her. Yet still, part of her shook at his words as she avoided his eye.

"I see."

"Do- do you have anything to say to me?" the doubt was back in his voice.

"I-"

The words were trapped in her throat. Part of her was screaming to tell him everything she felt. How she tried to think of reasons to stop his the shop to see him. How she looked so forward to Sunday dinners at The Burrow in hopes of seeing him. But she was scared; it could all be a joke. She couldn't take that jump alone.

"Hermione?"

"I… Do you have anymore of the potion?"

"What?" he asked, surprised he pulled the small vile of dark green liquid from his pocket. "Yes but-"

Hermione took it and popped the cork off. She almost had the potion to her lips when George knocked it from her hand into the pond.

"George!" she exclaimed as the vial hit the water with a splash. "I thought you wanted me uninhibited."

"Not like that" he snapped back. "I want you to be _you_!"

"George I-"

"Tell me what you were going to say. I need to know I-"

Hermione didn't let him finish. She took those few brave steps towards him and pressed her mouth into his, causing him to step back before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

Her mouth was soft and hesitant, as he had always expected, yet as Hermione moved to kiss his neck and bury her hands in his red hair, he could feel the fire in her he had always dreamt of. It was heaven. Slowly they pulled apart and George pressed his forehead against her own, his breathing starting to calm, though she was still shaking slightly in his arms.

"I fancy you too George. Quite a bit, actually." She said softly. "Its just a little scary to admit."

"At least you aren't saying it in front of an audience."

He laughed and kissed her again. Holding her tight, she slowly relaxed in his arms, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. They stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of one another in the September moonlight, and Hermione found she was happy. Very happy.

Then George starting humming again, and she pushed him back.

"No George! That stupid song has been stuck in my head all day thanks to you!"

He laughed and pulled her back into his arms again.

"And quite a day we had too," he chuckled. "Perhaps I can think of something to take your mind off it?"

He leaned in and kissed her, Hermione relaxing once again.

"Perhaps."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo TheEnd oOo**

"Again hope you liked it! Please review and don't forget to stop by the Twin Exchange profile pages (/u/1541584/Twin-Exchange) and vote!" -E


End file.
